The subject invention relates to a type of swimming goggles with step-less adjustment, or specifically, to one with step-less adjustment of nose bridge to suit swimmers that require different spans of nose bridges.
As we know, the nose bridge of a conventional type of swimming goggles may be adjusted to lengthen or shorten the span between the left and right lens frames, to suit different face shapes of different users. However, the nose bridge of the conventional type of swimming goggles involves only three-step adjustment (as shown in FIG. 1), therefore, it could not satisfy the need of the general consumers. Besides, the conventional type of swimming goggles involves a check mechanism for the adjustment, it results in easier an adjustment in the natural direction but a difficult operation in the reverse direction. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the nose bridge of a prior art of swimming goggles 7 involves a plate unit 71, on which are several ribs 710 that are checked against a seat 720 on a lens frame 72. The opposite sides of the ribs 710 are designed to have guided sides. But, for the sake of checking performance, one of the sides has a larger guided angle, so it is more labor-consuming in the process of adjustment. In case of improper operation, it may even result in failure of movement. More worrisome is that, during the adjustment and moving process, the ribs 710 on the seat 71 will be squeezed and deformed by the seat 720. After extended use, said ribs 710 will be flattened and could not be engaged effectively to the seat 720. The result will be loose swimming goggles when worn by the user, or even water seepage. Some users who could not coordinate with the 3-step adjustment will feel uncomfortable. In view of the above drawbacks, it has become a subject for breakthrough to seek a design of swimming goggles to suit the different spans of nose bridge of different users.
The primary objective of the subject invention of swimming goggles with step-less adjustment is to provide a type of swimming goggles with step-less adjustment of nose bridge span, so the nose bridge span of the swimming goggles can be adjusted to suit different user""s requirements. The nose bridge in the subject invention of swimming goggles can be pulled to enlarge or reduce its span, to suit the nose shape of the user.
The subject invention of swimming goggles with step-less adjustment lies in that: at two ends of the longer axis of the lens frame of the swimming goggle are first joining units and second joining units, the formation of the nose bridge being at least one string that is positioned onto the first and second joining units of the left and right lens frames along the rim of the lens frame units, maintaining an appropriate span between the two lens frames, that is, the nose bridge is composed of the strings connecting two lens frames to maintain an appropriate span. With such features, the user can adjust the strings and the span between two lens frames, to achieve the effect of step-less adjustment of the span of nose bridge of swimming goggles.
According to the above features, the two strings are wound in position respectively along the upper and lower rims of the lens frame units, with a length exposed at one end on the outside of the lens frame unit, to facilitate control in the adjustment of the span.
According to the above features, the first joining units are located on the inside of the lens frame, while the second joining unit is located on the outside of the lens frame, the two joining units respectively have accommodating holes with at least one clasp opening, said clasp opening serving to position the two ends of the strings for the nose bridge.